Nurse Bella
by The Lady J
Summary: Bella wants to give Jasper a special gift for his birthday. one shot for JaspersBella, lemony goodness


Nurse Bella

**By Jasper's Dark Angel inspired by Jaspers Darlin Kathy and beta'd by my own personal goddess (well one of them anyway) Jaspers Izzy.**

Today was May 19th, it was Jasper's birthday and I wanted to give him something special. I had wracked my brain all month trying to figure out just what to do and then finally while going through our closet, it hit me.

I knew what I wanted to do, and with that knowledge I set out to achieve it. I had decided to take the day off work just to get ready. I had made sure that everything was perfect. Wine open on the counter to breath, candles lit on the table, Jasper's favorite; bake ziti bubbling away in the oven, to be pulled out ten minutes before he gets home. Perfect!

I ran around the house one more time, just to make sure everything was in order. When I was sure, I went in and changed into a sleek black dress that hugged my curves. Jasper was coming from some big event so he would be dressed well enough to work with what I was wearing. I hadn't gone with him claiming I had a lot of work to do. _Yeah I had work to do all right!_

Right on time the oven beeped and I pulled dinner out; letting it cool I slipped the bread in to the oven so that it would be piping hot when Jasper came home.

Just as the bread finished toasting I heard Jasper's truck pull in to the driveway and him getting out, slamming the door. A minute later the man of my dreams was walking through the door. He dropped his briefcase by the door and toed of his shoes. He looked tired. Work was clearly taking its toll on him. _Well I will make sure to tend to his wounds later._ Jasper was dressed in a black suit with a matching black button up shirt and a shiny, silky white tie. His blond hair hung in loose curls down around his ears. Everyone tells him to get a haircut but I just love being able to run my fingers through those curls. He looked up at me standing in the kitchen and froze. My breath hitched in my throat as I looked into his amazing green eyes, the color of moss, his chiseled check bones and thin pouty lips. He was the most amazing creature I had ever seen and he was all mine. I smiled at this thought and my Jasper smiled too. His was a smile that lit up the whole room. It reached his eyes and they sparkled with happiness. You couldn't help but get caught up in his smile, even on your worst days you couldn't help but smile when he did.

"Something smells good Baby." Jasper drawled as he stalked closer to me.

"Yeah? Well go sit down and I will bring dinner out. I am sure you are starved." I said as I placed just one small kiss on his lips and pushed him out of the kitchen.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Jasper was so lost his thought, that he hardly said one word as we ate. I wondered if he even knew it was his birthday. As I got up to take his dishes, Jasper reached up and pulled me into his lap and crushed his lips to mine. My body reacted instantly. As if it were the first time we had kissed, my body erupted in flames. Everywhere he touched my skin tingled and burned. I felt heat pool between my legs and knew that I had to stop or we would never get to the surprise I had planned for him. I pulled away and almost whimpered at the loss of his tongue on mine. I could still taste him. He tasted like vanilla and peppermint. I licked my lips savoring all that he had to offer in the few short moments we had kissed.

"Jasper, honey, go put something more… comfortable on and wait for me in the bedroom. I want to take care of you, you look exhausted." _And you're going to be even more worn out when I am through with you._ I smiled and led him into our room as I went into the bathroom to get ready. Hanging on the back of the bathroom was the reason for this whole night. I was shocked that it had still fit, but I was excited nonetheless. I slipped on the white vinyl outfit over my body and checked myself in the mirror. I fluffed my hair and added the hat. Standing in front of me was a nurse I hadn't seen in ten years. I was wearing the first outfit Jasper had ever seen me in and I knew it would make him crazy. Forgoing the white thigh highs, and for that matter underwear, I added the white vinyl 4 inch heals that went along with the outfit, turned off the light and walked into the bedroom.

Sitting on the bed with his eyes closed was Jasper, looking the picture of sexy in a pair of black lounge pants and no shirt. He must not have notice that I had come out of the bathroom, as he hadn't opened his eyes. I stopped for just a second to admire the man I had pledged my life to three years ago. I took in his toned, but not to muscular physique, his washboard abs, his strong tan arms, and the deep v that led to the one place I desperately wanted to be right then. I walked up to him and put my hand on his forehead. At my touch he opened his eyes. I heard the sharp intake of breath and watched as his eyes changed from the beautiful mossy green to a deep, dark, and hunter green almost black with lust.

"Why Mr. Whitlock, it doesn't look like you appear to be feeling well. Why don't you let Nurse Bella make you feel better?" I said in my most sultry voice. Jasper didn't respond or maybe he couldn't. I wasn't sure. He was just looking at me. I climbed on to the bed and placed my legs on either side of him. The dress didn't allow for this kind of movement and, instead of staying in place, hiked itself up giving Jasper full view of what awaited him. He gripped the back of my head and pulled me forward, crushing his lips to mine so forcefully it felt like they would bruise. I felt his tongue rake across my bottom lip and opened eagerly allowing him entrance. Our tongues battled for dominance and I willingly submitted allowing him to take control of the situation. It was after all his birthday and I would give him what he wanted.

I broke from the kiss and started placing wet open kisses along his jaw line, as if of its own accord my tongue darted out and licked flat across his jaw. He tasted sweet like vanilla but was salty, no doubt from sweat, and his stubble tickled. I felt him shiver under me and knew he liked it. I continued to nibble, bite and suck down his neck to his chest. He leaned back again, granting me access to his pecks. I ran my tongue over the lines of his abs and down the little bit of hair that disappeared into his pants.

"Too much clothing." I said in a husky voice that didn't sound like my own as I tucked a finger from each hand in the sides of his pants and, in one pull, had both his pants and boxers on the ground. Smiling as Jasper's erection was finally set free from the confines of his pants; I crawled my way back up between his legs. I ran my nose up his shaft starting from the base. Finally reaching the end, my tongue darted out and licked the pre-cum off the tip, earning me a most delectable hiss from my cowboy. It was salty and tasted like Jasper. I flattened my tongue once more and ran it down the underside of his dick.

"Ah… Bella… feels…" he didn't get a change to finish the sentence because at that exact moment I took him into my mouth, deep throating him to his hip. I relaxed my throat and let Jasper feel my mouth move up and down, swirling the tongue around and sliding it into the slit as I came to the top and back down. Jasper was writhing underneath me but I wasn't willing to have it come to end yet. With one final flick of the tongue I released him with a pop.

"Fuck Bella!" Jasper moaned at the loss. I smiled wickedly as I crawled back up to him. Pressing my lips to his and pulling him to a sitting position, I slammed myself down on his cock causing us both to break the kiss and moan in pleasure. Rocking forward and backwards a small amount, Jasper's name fell from my lips. Raising myself up, I slammed back down.

"Fuuuck Bella! Ugh, feels… soo… good." Jasper rasped. Repeating the action over and over again I felt my stomach start to tighten and knew I was close.

"Oh god, Bella," Jasper panted, "So fucking close."

"Ugh, god Jasper… so good." Jasper moved his hand to my clit and pinched hard sending me tumbling over the edge. One more thrust down on Jasper from me and he followed me over the edge, shouting each other's names, I collapsed on his chest.

"I Love you, my Bella." I was his Bella. Jasper's Bella!

"I love you too, my Jasper." I said kissing his chest. He kissed my head and the vibration in his chest alerted to the fact that he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked a bit indignant. "You still have all of your clothing on! Even the hat!" I looked down at my fully clothed body and laughed too.

"How did this not fall off?" he asked pointing to the hat.

"I have no idea!" I said rolling off of him to get into something more comfortable. When I came back Jasper was almost asleep. _Guess I really did wear him out._ I snuggled into the bed next to Jasper and kissed his chest once more.

"Happy Birthday Jasper!"

**A/N okay no joke that was really my first lemon, well i wrote a few in ACE but hey those sucked! i want to know what you all though. i wrote this because I had people wanting me to do more with the outfit bella had in Make Me Love you. i couldn't figure out how to fit it in to MMLY so i made a one shot. i truly want to know what you all thought of the lemon. i have a request for a second one shot already hehe i love my Jasper girls, we truly are a crazy bunch. And Jasper loves us for it. so click that little button down there and let me know if it was any good. if it was and you want me to do more, feel free to drop an idea in the review bucket. i am open to ideas. oh but i should mention that i will only write J/B and maybe Em/B if the right idea comes along. if you are looking for an E/B i say get on down the ramp tramp because it aint gonna happen! then again, i doubt any of you reading this would dare as me Jasper's Dark Angel for something like that lol! Not if you know me anyway.**

**okay so reviews are like super sexy Jasper in a suit and tie always wanted and always needed. oh and if you didnt know the outfit i had Jasper wearing is the outfit Jackson wore to i think the twilight premier, and God Damn did that man look F.I.N.E!**


End file.
